Smash bros Form
by bladzer
Summary: The smashers come together to create a team of the best warriors in the world.But on their way to their to their new base Final Destination goes through a rough protol and some people fall off.The remaining ones have to save them from doomed planets.
1. Chapter 1

I'm only going to say this once 

Disclaimer: don't own any nintendo character

Chapter 1 Welcome To The Team

* * *

It was a normal day at Hyrule. On Hyrule feild Link was heading to Hyrule castle to consult with Zelda about a letter they received about joining a time of indivituals who are their to stop evil. The person who is forming the group can supposedly turn people who had good intentions that drove them to be evil could make the good again so their was hope of getting Ganondorf to be the once honerable lead of the Geudro he once was, meaning that they could finaly see permanted peace from him. 

When Link got to the castle he could tell who sent the letter was here. The presance seemed to flow with holiness and good surronding him. Link could tell this guy meant bussiness. He headed for Zelda's study where she had told him to meet her so they could have privacy.

Link enter the study and found Zelda with a giant hand. He wasn't susprised to see a giant hand because he had see many things that defyed logic and the laws of magic. He then sat down next Zelda waiting for the to talk.

"I'm Master Hand but please call me M.H. Now onto bussiness why you 2 are here and about the group called the Smash brothers" said the hand.

"You called us here because of our ablities we have, right?" asks Zelda.

"That is one of the reasons and I would expect that the bearer of the triforce of wisdom to have firgured out the main reason why. I Brougt you both here because of your expertise in magic and weopenary"

"Now about this group Smash Bros. who's in it and the main reason why did you chose us" Link asked.

"This group contains the greatest of warriors ranging from futuristic bounty hunters to those who defy all magic and science ever known. The reasons I chose you 2 was you have both cheated death and defyed all magic in this world" explained MH.

"So that's why you chose us, is their any one else you have chosen to come with us and who are they" Zelda questioned him.

"I've chosen 2 other people from Hyrule to come with us. One of them of is the forest sage's descentant the kokiri boy named Link. But we'll call him Young Link or Y.Link for short. The other person is Ganondorf."

"Yeah, you said in your letter you could make him the old honourale leader of the Geudro he once was" Link said.

"Which brings me to my other reason why I'm here after we're done here I'd like you to allow me to enter his prison for on hour so I can make good again and allow him to control the Triforce of power and not have it control him".

"OK we'll let you in his prison for an but only an hour because any longer we will not be able to open it again for 5 years." explained. Zelda.

"Now you said early that the other person is a kokiri but that isn' possible they've been extict for decades" Link exclaimed.

"Link you need open your mind they never went extict they're just in hiding at the moment with every other sopposed lost race. Just waiting for the time when the heros of legend fulfill part of the destinys and peace has returned to the land permantly, only then will they come out of hiding and act like nothing has happened at all".

"That makes sense, but why did you choose just a mere kokiri".

"Because this boy has the masks the Hero of Time used to save the land Termina and can use the magic inside them but that's probaly his sage powers he got from his ancestor Saria. He is the best warrior of his kind because he can use any kind of weapon given to him. He can also keep outsiders from coming into his village easily and stop them from remembering were the village was. He also travelled to the world of Termina in search of the weapons the hero of time used in Termina to saved the land. He can weild the sacred blade of the Kokiri, the Kokiri sword, with skills of a master when he only has used the blade for 1 year." explained MH.

"Wow! He's that skilled. How old is he?" Link exclaimed.

"He's only Six." MH said.

"What he's that old?! but doesn't it state that 10 year old kokiri have a hard time wielding a sword" Link bellowed.

"Yes but you forgot is in line to be the forest sage and will be if needed to. He also saved the land of Termina from it's biggest diaster."

"What was the disater he saved Termina from?" Link asked.

"He saved it from all out war Link. Which was because each race was arguing about what happened to their four gaurdians so he went and saved their gaurdians because he remembered a prophecy thats written deep within the forest temple speaking of second hero who will save anthor land far from his homeland with the use of magical masks that the hero of time used to." Zelda explained to Link.

"When did you learn this Zelda?" Link asked puzzeled.

"Link have you forgotten Termina's our alley and all major events there are given to their allies remember."

"Oh yeah"

"If your are done Zelda. I'd like ask you both if your in or out?" MH asked.

"I"m in. I could use anthor adventure" Link said

"Count me in, but could you give gives some time perpare" Zelda asked

"Yes, I planned for you needing time to perpare. Link I expect you to all your arsonal of weapons and equipment. I will give you something that allows you to carry as many things things you like and still keep your normal speed later. After I've done with Ganondorf I will give your amount of time you have to perpare and Y.Link meet you at Hyrule Field when your time is up. That is when I will come get you. Now take me to Ganondorf".

-

To be short MH finished with Ganondorf in 30 minutes. "So are you in Smash bros. or not Ganondorf?" asked MH after explaining to him what just happened and why he's here.

"Yeah, I'm in" Ganondorf said.

"Right then you 3 have a week to prepare and Zelda all types of Hyrulean spell books are at Smash Mansion so only bring your bow and rapier. Link here's what I was talking about a small bag that can contain any thing but don't put your sword and sheild in their keep on your as normal. Zelda you should also cast a spell your quiver so your arrows don't run out and do the same to Link's quiver. Now I'll see you all in a week. Good-Bye until then" said MH before disapearing before the eyes

"By the way you two is he psychic" Ganondorf asks

"Yes, he was" Zelda Said.

"So their are others who psychic like me and you, Zelda after all" Link stated.

"Link we're only psychic because we love each other and our Triforce peices deepened our conection with each other" Zelda explained "Most people are born psychic or have to teach themselves or be tought by someone".

"Anyway souldn't we prepare for this Smash bros. goup you two" Ganondorf said.

* * *

A/N- so begins the Smash bros group. I'm only doing this story to explain somethings that are going to happen in future stories meaning this is the first in the saga 

Chapter 2 preparing for the future


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Please review about chapter 1 please. Now onto the introduction of everyone else Please note I don't really know a lot about the kirby seriers, Metoird series, Kid Icarus series, Fire emblem series, Game & Watch series, Earthbound, F-zero series, Donkey Kong series, Wario series, Star Fox series and only a little on the Mario series. So if you give me some info in reveiws it's most appericated

* * *

Chapter 2 The team comes together

Day 7 of preparing

In dreamland Kirby was preparing for the smash bros. group. Sure MH had said there's loads of food at this smash mansion but he needed food for the trip to keep him going and to stop him from getting bored. Meta knight was also going with Kirby, he'd agreed to meet Kirby outside his house with everything he needed. Kirby left his house and Meta-Knigt outside waiting for him.

"You ready Kirby?" Meta-Knight.

"Yes, Meta-Knight. Now where are we suppose do we meet him?"asked Kirby

"I thought he told you" answered Meta-Knight

"Great, now what do we do, wait forever".

"No, you get on here" said a voice above them. The voice was of MH who was floating above a large flying platform.

"Get on you 2 so we can go pick up the others" MH said.

So the two got on and they left to pick up the rest of the group.

-

In the far reaches of space the bounty hunters Capt. Falcon and Samus Aran are waiting in their ships for MH to pick them up to go to Smash Mansion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Samus asked Capt. Falcon

"Same as you I beleive"answered Falcon.

"Whatever"

"Come on what the heck do you find wrong in me Samus"

"You obviously fancy me"

"I do not. If I did I'd be hitting on you, which I don't."

"Lier" Samus said under her breath.

"You two ready" said MH appearing from a wormhole with Kirby and Meta-Knight on F.D (Final Destination).

"Yes, sir" they both said to MH.

"Then take your ships through that protol and the others will joining you shortly"

Samus and Falcon then flew through a protol that appeared from no where.

-

In the Lylat system Fox and Falco are waiting for MH in their Arwings.

"So why did he just choose us two Fox" Falco asked him.

"Actually he said he's still considering letting the rest of the team join us" answered Fox.

"Oh, So that's why your coming because the rest of the team might come along too, eventually"

"Falco just be queit so we can hear when he's here"

"Fine"

"Yoyu two ready yet" said MH appearing from a wormhole.

"Yes" they both replied.

"Then go throuh this wormhole and take a left at the fork" MH said.

"Wormholes have forks in them" questioned Falco.

"No, this one was created with a three way path so it be easier for us to get to this base" answered Fox.

"Could you say that again just not so complicated" Falco said to Fox .

"Just follow me to this base".

So they both go through the wormhole.

-

After some traveling, everyone is on F.D.

"Right, just to let you al know your worlds are going to merged because of the wraping we've be doing and will do later" explained MH "so, everythings gonna become one with other worlds put together but only you lot will Know about this and some others who are still being consider".

"So who-a these others-a" asked Mario.

"I, don't Know" replied MH

"D'oh, I thought-a you said-a your the one-a who was forming this team-a".

"Yes I did form this team but there are others who can weild the legendary weapons of your worlds".

"What legendary weapons?" asked Luigi

"The weapons that only certain weilders can use because they are the ones chosen to save this universe" started MH "from ultimate destruction. There is prophcy that goes with it but I'll tell you about that later".

"What are these legendary weapons your talking aboout" said Peach in confused manner "there were no kind of power full weapons in the Mushroom Kindom"

"Peach your weapons and your freinds' are never mentioned because they are are not something you would use, so you never needed them".

"Oh, but who here has used their weapons before? asked DK

"Well here's some names who've weilded their weapons before" MH said "Link, Y.Link, Marth and Roy. That's all the names I can give you and you'll have to figure out what type of weapons they are and who goes to who but I'll explain everything later".

"Well we will crack that later, so let's go to this place already then" Bowser said.

"Alright then hold on tight we're going through that protol" MH exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: The grop think all will be revealed on when they get through the protol and to the new home but this is where their first adventure begins. And thanks to game2002 and pgasniper for insiring me to write this. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Samus, Capt. Falcon, Fox and Falco won't be seen until the last chapter, sorry

Chapter 3 Who fell off

"Here we go" exclaimed MH as they all went through the protol.

On the way through some are losing their grip on F.D.

Soon some fall off starting with Kirby.

"Help me" screamed Kirby as he falls into the protols walls but no one noticed him falling off or screaming because they were busy trying to keep their grip on F.D.

Then Luigi fell off scream like he normally does but luckily for him Mario and Peach heard him screaming because he done it so many times before.

Finally Pichu and Y.Link fell off, Ness did see them falling off and tryed to save them but his Psychic powers were to weak from keeping him on which was tiring for him.

After sometime passed they finaly arrived at their destination. When they did Meta-Knight saw Kirby wasn't, altough before he could say anything MH spoke to them.

"Welcome to your new home Smash Mansion. All you need is inside and you are going to share rooms in pairs except for some. Four of the others are waiting inside and there is trainning room on your right when you enter" MH spoke

"MH, Kirby's missing" Meta-Knight spoke up.

"Pichu and Y.Link fell off too" Ness said.

"And Luigi" Mario said.

"I know that already. Infact I've got a plan to see where they are. Mewtwo track them" MH said speaking to Mewtwo.

"Already done, sir their each on different doomed planets so this gives us a time lmited of 5 days to save them so we need to make groups and save them quickly if we want them to survive" Mewtwo spoke.

"Right make up the teams then and save them quickly. I'm making 4 protols that will take you to the planets so hurry up and make the teams up"

"Right then be Peach and Bowser will go get Luigi" Mario stated.

"I'm not going to save that green guy for getting into trouble" said Bowser.

"Oh, yes you are said Peach taking out her frying pan and using it in a threatening manner.

"Ok" said Bowser rather scared.

"That's one team but what about the other three" MH said.

After sometime the four teams were deciced as follows:

Rescuing Luigi- Mario, Peach, Bowser and Wario Rescuing Y.Link- Link, Zelda, Gannondorf and Ness Rescuing Pichu- Red(Pokemon Trainer), Pikachu, Mewtwo and Jigglypuff Rescuing Kirby- Meta-Knight, Marth, Roy and Ike

Everyone else with them went to the trairning room to train.

They all went to through the protals that are meant for them. 


End file.
